


Coitus Exaudivus

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Series: Legends of Super Flarrow Smut Week 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (or whatever it's called when you're only overhearing it), Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Sex, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was sweet that Ray and Kendra had found each other in the face of such immeasurable odds. It really was. </i>
</p><p>  <i>Sara just wished the walls weren’t so thin.</i></p><p>Written for Day 1 of Legends of Superflarrow Smut Week 2016: Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Exaudivus

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Legends of Superflarrow Smut Week 2016 is upon us! I've never written for a collection/challenge before, so I'm pretty excited! Let me know what you think with lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to [punk_rock_yuppie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie) for giving it a read-through!

It was sweet that Ray and Kendra had found each other in the face of such immeasurable odds. It really was.

Sara just wished the walls weren’t so thin.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to block out the sounds coming from the room next door. Time was technically a meaningless concept in the temporal zone, but it _was_ the middle of what the crew had declared ‘the night’, and Ray and Kendra had every right to be doing whatever it was they were doing in the privacy of their own room.

Still, they had to know they were being a bit… loud.

As if on cue, the sound of a sharp, desperate whine rang out just behind Sara’s head, crystal clear, like the wall had given up on doing its job. A sudden stab of white-hot arousal throbbed in her clit.

Sara wasn't stupid. She knew that Ray and Kendra were both attractive. More to the point, she knew that she was attracted to both Ray and Kendra. What could she say? She liked both women and men, and Hawkgirl and The Atom were perfect specimens of each. Ray, with his rippling muscles and general build of a grecian god. Kendra, with her gorgeous smile and incredible figure, curves and muscles all at once.

Sara bit her lip. Her fingers twitched in the sheets, anxious and restless, as pressure built between her thighs. Absently, her thumb stroked the bare skin of her hip, then dipped lower, beneath the band of her shorts.

Kendra cried out again, loud and debauched, and Sara immediately threw back the covers to make a move for her phone.

_Sounds like someone deserves a medal._

As Sara hit send, she knocked firmly on the adjoining wall for good measure. Kendra’s phone chimed noisily from somewhere inside the other room, and Sara chuckled as both parties swore.

Seconds later, Sara’s phone buzzed.

_Sorry. We’ll keep it down._

_Sure_ , Sara replied. She was quick to press send, but instead of returning her phone to her nightstand, she hesitated. She wasn’t sure what compelled her, either lack of sleep or lack of recent partners, but, after a moment, she sent another text.

_…or not?_

Sara stared down at her phone, mortified. Caught somewhere between wanting to apologize and wanting to _never_ speak of it again, her thumbs shook as they hovered above the keypad.

Until three little dots appeared on her screen.

The light faded from her screen, and Sara quickly tapped the surface to bring it back to life. She watched, spellbound, as the dots danced around, almost like they were taunting her. They disappeared briefly, and the former assassin was surprised by the wave of disappointment that washed over her, but reappeared again before she could think too much of it.

Finally, she got a text back.

_Like what you hear?_

Sara hesitated for a moment. Were Ray and Kendra being coy, or were they just giving her a hard time? Biting her lip nervously, the blonde typed out her reply.

_I guess that depends._

_On?_ the couple texted back.

Sara chuckled dryly. _On whether or not you want me to._

As she waited for a reply, the sound of a breathy moan from Kendra filtered through the wall. Sara’s body flared with heat, the insistent wetness between her legs now impossible to ignore.

 _Is that a yes?_ Sara asked, typing with the thumb of one hand as the other slid under her shirt to stroke her stomach.

Another moan, this one Ray’s, deep and guttural, rang out.

Sara’s phone buzzed.   

_As long as we get to hear you, too._

Sara gasped. Her inner walls clenched down reflexively with enough force to send a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Her hand trailed lower, under the waistband of her underwear, so her fingers could tease gently at her slit.

Pressing down, Sara slid a finger into her slick, wet heat, pad gliding against the raised flesh of her clit. While she’d spent years training herself to be quiet - first in a small, single bed with her parents asleep in the next room, then in the cold, impersonal quarters of the League of Assassins - Sara allowed herself now to be loud. She let out an enthusiastic groan, back arching into the touch, bed creaking as she moved.

The answering moans from both Ray and Kendra were well worth it. Every gasp and whimper drove Sara closer and closer to the edge. She gave as good as she got, playing up every sigh, every ragged intake of breath.

A pair of hands slammed against the wall, just as Sara pushed two fingers into her cunt, hot and dripping. She mewled, toes curling in the sheets. She tried imagining whose hands they were - Ray’s for leverage as he thrust hard and deep into his fiancée, or Kendra’s, bracing herself as she rode his cock, breasts bouncing, head thrown back.

“Holy shit, I’m close.”

Kendra’s voice was low, her words almost completely muffled by the wall, thin as it was. Sara moaned in response, fucking herself deeper and harder as she listened to the sounds of Kendra’s breathing become harsher and more laboured. Ray grunted, too, and all Sara could picture as she slid a third finger inside herself was Ray’s cock filling her up with her head between Kendra’s thighs, every thrust forcing her tongue deeper inside Kendra’s throbbing cunt.

That thought alone would have been enough to get her off, but the _sound_ Ray made, deep and broken, Sara could only assume meant he was coming, and then she was coming too, loud and wanton like she hasn’t in years. Kendra come right behind them, a high-pitched whine that made Sara clench painfully around her fingers just as the last spasms of her orgasm were dying down.

When she had finally come down from her high, Sara felt sated and peaceful, muscles going limp, whole body melting into the mattress. She pulled her fingers from inside herself and wiped them messily on the hem of her sweat-soaked shirt, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow.

Just as her eyelids were drooping heavily shut, Sara’s phone buzzed, lying forgotten in the sheets.

_So, that was… interesting._

Sara chuckled. Shaking her head, she stretched her limbs out, then flopped back into a more comfortable position.

 _Good interesting, I hope,_ she texted back. Sara was laying her cards out on the table, sure, but after what had just happened, she was fairly certain she’d see favourable results.

 _Maybe next time we could try it without the wall between us,_ came the couple’s reply.

Sara smirked. Oh yeah, definitely favourable results. Thank God for thin walls.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
